We Belong Together
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: A B/E Lemony One-shot. Takes place at the island on their honeymoon. I tried to make this realistic and very detailed. I hope you like it ;


We Belong Together

moonsaiyanprincess

Authors Note : I don't own Twilight, I'm just a fan admiring her work. I'm incorporating part of the actual book just so everyone feels like this was meant to be.

I was frustrated by the lack of realistic B/E stories. Nothing against A/u's but I was seriously craving something that was true to the book. Plus I wanted to get this need to read a good B/E lemon out of my system. Hope you guys like it.

Influences while writting :

Dru Hill - Beauty

Daft Punk - Digital Love

Daft Punk - Something About Us

Daft Punk - Voyager

Daft Punk - Verdis Quo

The Dream - I Love Your Girl

Slipknot - Snuff

yeah i know real diverse right lol.

"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it.

His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever", he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water.

I had waitied for this for so long. I felt frozen in his arms, if i didn't want this so badly I'd chicken out and hide under the covers on the white bed. But his strong grip made me remember that I wasn't the only one with feelings. Any confidence I held before this moment was lost in the back of my mind. The moon shone down on us like a spotlight. I shuddered subtly. So many emotions were coursing through my body, but when his hands pressed my damp body closer his and I felt him, issues in my mind took priority.

I slowly raised my head towards him, to read his eyes, judge what he was thinking. As if feeling my reluctance against him he rubbed his hands up and down my back slowly, comforting me. I tried to rationalize. This was Edward, he knew me even without reading my mind. We loved each other and I had been nagging him for so long to take this step with me. I looked up and saw his eyes closed, he looked in deep thought, like I, but I guess he was appreciating the moment in such a picturesque setting.

My insides twisted violently, the frustration seeming to jog my mind to why we were here and what we could do. Thousands of miles away from everyone, no threats to consider, no ones life (well mine) was in peril. The world lived for us, and my heart had lived for us aswell. I nipped at his chin with my mouth, he looked at me surprised, eyes wide. But they settled in shape and betrayed the lust he had buried for me for so long.

The parts of my body that were at one time wet were drying and chilly, even the humid climate couldn't help. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the heart and passion I'd been trying to show him for months. I had hoped that he wouldn't pull away like he typically did in the past. I was bracing myself for the fire to die down inside me, but it didn't.

He responded to my need with his cool lips. My hands found his wet hair, I pushed it back and held wet chunks in my hands, I tugged gently. He wasn't ignorant to my urgent need, even whilst fighting with himself. He didn't want to hurt me, but I felt if I played rough he would loosen up. He growled against my lips, as good as his intentions were I was going to win this battle. His lips broke away and he serenaded my neck with his tounge, daring himself with knicks of his teeth across my flesh. I gasped and felt my head spin.

This had never happened before, we wern't holding back. Although i would have loved to admire his body more, I wanted to take it for a test drive. I smiled against his lips when they found mine again. I felt weird having half of my wet body exposed to the air. I broke away and dipped under the water. When I emerged his eyes smoldered on mine, and they deceptively dipped lower towards my body. I playfully splashed water towards him. He smiled at me slyly and licked a droplet of water that was hovering over his mouth. My face lit up, all my blood seemed to be in my face, and in the parts of my body that needed his attention.

He walked towards me and I was paralyzed with his preditorial strut through the water. The wind was knocked out of me when he scooped me in his arms. So much for a swim. I laughed inwardly. The water seemed to part for the man on the mission. I assaulted his neck with my fervent kisses, I didn't want any of this ecstasy to stop for a moment. He pulled me away from him and sat me on the bed. I got on my knees and pulled him from standing infront of me towards the bed. He crawled on the bed and for a second I saw that nagging hesitance. The netting around the bed shrouded us. I pulled his face towards mine and bit his lips, he growled against my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and tipped my body back. He fell on top of me and our kiss never broke. His weight on my struggling lungs made me gasp. Feeling his body mold against mine was a welcoming feeling. He took his finger and lazily dragged it along my side, from under my arm to my waist. My body convulsed against his, he wanted to savor this slowly. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist, it was my most desperate attempt to keep him near me and not leave. He pushed his hips against me urgently, his body was asking me "Do you know what you're doing to me?"

He tried to pull my leg from around him and I brought my other leg to lock him against me. He fell against me and brought his forgiving lips lower against my body. I didn't know what to do, we hadn't made it this far. I was excited and nervous. I innocently pushed my chest towards his chin. His cheek nuzzled my breast and I turned my head against the fluffy down pillows.

He dragged his tounge vertically across my breast and blew on my stiff nipple. My hands left his neck and reach around my head searching for something to muffle my euphoric mews. My nipples seemed to pop with the blood gushing inside them. He circled his tongue around one, while his hand gently twisted the other. I pulled that fluffy down pillow against my face and half thought the sudden darkness was a signal for the dream to end, but this only made him work harder.

If this was my attempt to hide from this rhapsody then him flicking my nipple abruptly made me uncloack myself. Voice escaped my throat. I felt him grin against my chest. Ass. He switched his mouth to my other breast, not wanting to ignore its silent cries. My nails dug into the pillow that found its way back to my face. He forgave me for this and moved his hand to my stomach. I was so distracted by his mouth making my other breast feel included I didn't notice where his hand was headed until it became fact.

His finger trailed the back of my thigh, my lock on his waist loosened. I already felt spent trying to hold him still. I let my legs fall limp. What other tricks did he have up his sleeeve? He pulled away from me and spread my legs apart. My nobby knees felt out of place in the air, but my feet stayed put against the bed. he pushed them away from each other, like he was fighting against nature.

He lowered his head to my left knee and kissed the inside of my thigh. My heart felt like it jumped into my throat, abstructing my ability to squeak. He kissed the other thigh. I breathed through my mouth, my nose wasn't able to bring in the air I needed to keep from passing out it seemed. His mouth moved closer towards my heat. Our eyes locked briefly. I felt like I was melting from his gaze. If I had seen this deep yearning exchange months ago I would have begged for my bed to absorb me.

He was within an inch of me, he breathed in deeply, long and appreciatively. I laid there helplessly waiting for his next move. He brought his idle hands to my breasts. I was jolted by physical bliss like no other, as he casually licked my nub of nerves. My body jerked violently, ignorant to this kind of experience. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his mouth. The pillow was growing damp from my hot mouth breathing and crying into the cotton. He continued to lick my bud slowly, occasionally dragging his tongue back and forth over it aswell as my core.

He was being so unpredictable. He suckled on my flesh, drinking me. It felt like all this was to much for my mind to handle, but at the same time I felt I wanted, needed more. His tongue brought its attention to my opening. My hands fought around me, the pillow wasn't enough. Sensing my desire for my hands to be occupied he pulled my hands to his hair. I held on tightly as he nursed my arousal with his mouth. He brought his finger towards my face, along the way grabbing lightly at my nipples. His index finger rested on my bottom lip. My lips pulled his digit in my mouth. It was a nice distraction from what he was doing to me.

I sucked desperately, trying to feel included. He was running the show right now. Maybe this was his way for making up for the pain he assumed I'd be experiencing eventually. He wanted me to feel so good that this night would be filled with good memories instead of pain. But I knew that he wouldn't hurt me, intentionally atleast.

He pulled his finger away, my lips quivered at the absence. That same finger found its way to my core. The digit traced my nether lips slowly, and dipped inside my heat.

"Edward!"

I hugged the pillow against my chest, my teeth chewed on the corner. The digit masaged my insides, searching what laid ahead. His mouth doubled from kissing my thigh and blowing on my hot clit. My eyes were wide when I felt another finger inside. He turned his fingers up and did the come hither motion against the patch of nerves. I didn't know how much more of this teasing I could take.

"Edward please."

I didn't mean to sound so pathetic but I was being honest. He retracted his hand and pulled himself over top of me. He looked me in his eyes. Double checking that this was the point of no return, I nodded silently. I wanted him badly, very badly. I yanked his arm from holding himself up, he didn't need both. I put his fingers in my mouth, staring back, screaming with my eyes. I think I saw his eyes roll in the back of his head, or something along those lines from my lusted lids. He pulled his hand away and laid on top of me.

He kissed me roughly, my lips felt bruised. My feet slipped against the bed as he laid between my legs. He moved his hand between us, assemblying himself. All this time I didn't dwell on the thought of initial pain. I felt him press against my core. He broke the kiss and looked at me. I think he read my eyes as I silently said "I trust you."

He pressed his length inside me slowly, we both gasped at this new experience we were sharing together. As if insuring that he wouldn't hurt me as badly he placed his mouth over mine, our lips desperate for one another. He chose that moment to push himself all the way inside. His mouth muffled my cyr of discomfort. I winced as the pain ebbed. He growled against my mouth, I guess he was mad at himself for causing me any pain at all. I wrapped my shaking legs around him and turned his head to my neck so I could nibble on his ears. This was my sign of saying "It's okay."

He began testing uncharted waters with his gentle thrusts. Slowly and Cautiously. Everytime he pulled away from my heat and returned I felt dizzy with pleasure. His speed quickened, his ability to hold himself back thus far was admirable. My legs were weak and fell away from him. He pulled my right leg under his arm beside my head. he followed with my other leg and I felt him go deeper. I felt him exhale in short gasps, it only made me feel hotter.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I wouldn't need to remember details come morning, the feelings would forever be cemented in my heart. My fingers scratched against the head board, desperatly searching for some type of leverage. I didn't realise I was crying out until he pulled away from me. I whimpered at his absence. He didn't look me away, I wanted to see the animal in his eyes though. He put his hands on my hips roughly and flipped me on my stomach.

He pulled my hips into the air. This made it easier for me to muffle my cries in the pillows. I gasped when I felt his presence return inside me. Could he go any deeper? His cold hands held firmly at my sides, cooling my heated flesh. He continued to pump his hips against me. Out of my peripheral I saw one of the pillows dissapear and felt it on my back. His hands left my sides and I faintly heard a ripping noise. Like the winter, down snowed onto my back and in my hair. I felt him growl louder, my volume was increasing as well. I felt the pressure in my core. It felt like it was expanding, about to wash over my body.

I felt like I could taste it, but I didn't want this to end.

"Edward!" I cried against the down.

His pace quickened. I could feel his body quaking behind me. Was he struggling to hold onto his control? Or was he getting close like I was? I felt him bend over on top of me and I felt his hand rub against my nub roughly.

"Ng- Ed-ward"

That pressure was getting hotter and bigger. It felt like my body was about to sneeze. His idle hand stayed loyaly on my hip, squeezing his tightly in his grip. He pulled out briefly and returned to my depths, the very end. The pressure was going to consume me. I was so close.

"Edward! Edward!"

It was all I could say. The heat suddenly unbounded from my center and spread to my head, fingertips, toes, eyes. Everything on my body was quaking under these intense waves of pleasure. Tears were spilling from my eyes, and I recognized that I was crying. Not from pain, but from feeling. This was better than my mind could ever concieve. He continued to move against me, I still wanted to feel him, I wanted more. His body was shuddering against me hard. He sat up, both hands on my hips. He wasn't pumping to a beat. His hips were sporadic trying to hold back.

I heard him groan desperately. He thrusted inside me and growled, the loudest I had ever heard. He remained perfectly still inside me, his grip loosened slightly. I felt so full. He pulled away from me, the humid air was suffocating around the rest of my body, except on my core. I rolled onto my side, breathing out from my mouth, still amazed by the feelings my body was capable of feeling. I could only hope that these feelings wouldn't go away as a result of my future conversion. He laid down beside me on his back.

He pulled my limp body on top of his body. I was still catching my breath. He kissed my damp forhead. I struggled to pull my body up against him so our lips could reunite. I felt his arms rest themselves against my lower back. I was exhausted and I lowered my body so my head rested on his chest. I closed my eyes to reflect but sleep found me first.

I hope you guys liked it. I haven't written in a long time. hope I'm not rusty.


End file.
